Eternal Bliss from Hell
by Meggie Cullen
Summary: She had questions, but no answers to follow. She wanted to know. She wanted a better life. She wanted to be normal. But she stayed strong when he came along. He helped her to stand up fom sitting down and wondering for so long. vamps&were.
1. Prologue

**Eternal Bliss from Hell**

**AN: ok my first story. i hope u all like it XD Review and Rate!!!**

**Summary: She wanted this. She wanted this eternal bliss form hell. But no one would give it. What she would give to be normal. She had too many questions with no answers. She had to know. And she wants revenge.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters Stephenie Meyer owns :'(**

**Prologue**

**Aro and Marcus tried their hardest to stop Caius on his hot pursuit. But they weren't fast enough. Caius wanted this. And nothing was going to stop him. He ran faster than his brothers. **

**His vampire adrenaline was pumping. Which was in what way? He had no time to wonder about that. He had other business to take care of.**

"**Brother, please listen!" Aro pleaded to Caius. He was tired of this goose chase. He never had to sleep, and yet he was tired.**

"**Think about it, Caius! We have the guard to protect us. Of course a couple of werewolves are no match for us. Please stop! We are not being inconspicuous. What if a couple of hikers were walking along the trail and found a couple of dead werewolves? Especially near our castle? They would be suspicious!" Aro's pleading was still futile against the longing Caius had.**

**Marcus could sense the relationship in these wolves. They were a family. A father, a mother, six children, and a friend of the family. He could care less in the fact that they were about to be exterminated. **

**Caius caught up to the mother and father. Jane and Demetri followed suit, helping Caius take down the mother and father, the power of the family. Without those two, the family would have no order, no idea what to do.**

**Jane used her power to paralyze the wolves. If they were in pain, they would have no power to fight.**

**Alec, Felix, Heidi, and Corin took down three of the children. Two of the other children tried to get to Aro, but Santiago, Chelsea, and Afton got them. It's not like they could get to Aro with Renata shielding him. Caius just wanted them exterminated.**

**The last child, the youngest, and the family friend ran away while the others were being killed.**

"**Cowards!" Caius yelled into the darkness. They were too far to get to. He'd get Demetri to hunt them in the future. But he still had the father to kill.**

"**Ah, the father. Your family put up a good fight. Of course, you were no match for the Volturi. Any last words?"**

**The father could only sit there and watch as his families remains were buried in the mud. Of course he wouldn't shift back to his human self. He was a werewolf. He excepted that long ago. He would die with honor.**

**After what seemed like forever, even though it was only a couple of seconds, he started to feel pain. In his heart. In his head. In his body. Pain for his loss. And artificial pain. He was waiting for his death that was slowly coming, torturing him.**

**Aro placed his hand on the wolf's back.**

"_**They're gone… so much torture… death, please come… offer me your hand… eternal bliss from this hell…"**_

**Aro was not saddened by these thoughts. He had heard them too many times before. Aro waited until he heard no more thoughts from the wolf.**

"**He's dead." he stated with no emotion.**

"**Finally." Caius said, relieved. Of course the other two wouldn't be that hard to find.**

**The vampires walked away from the scene after they were done with the remains. They were proud of themselves. They had done so much for their master, Caius. And sure enough, he would give them a feast for their hard work.**

"**Are you coming brother?" Aro asked Marcus.**

**Marcus looked up at his brother. "Yes." he stated.**

**Marcus felt something looking at the father, watching him die last after he lost everything. Marcus felt his dead heart beating. He knew how the father felt. The father got what he wanted, eternal bliss from his hell after losing the ones he loved, especially his wife.**

_**If only I could have eternal bliss from this hell…**_


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Hope you like the second chapter. Please someone rate and review!! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own what Stephenie Meyer owns :'(**

Chapter 1

The sun was shining through my window. I didn't want to go to school today. Actually, I never wanted to go to school. But I'm forced too.

I slowly drudged out of my room and into the bathroom. I could smell pancakes and bacon on the stove downstairs. I heard a crackle, followed by a shrill squeak. My sister should stop trying to cook breakfast for my brother and I. Cereal was just fine with us. But she persisted in cooking, and there's no way we could stop her.

I heard the dragging of feet lead up to the bathroom, and then a knock.

"You done yet?" my brother asked. I didn't answer right away, for I was conjuring up an idea in my head.

"Hello?!" my brother yelled louder. Always the impatient one…

"I just got in here Josh."

"Liar." also always the disbelieving one…

"Maria." he yelled down the stairs. "when did she get in?"

"Just now." my sister replied back.

I laughed to myself. Now to set my idea into action.

I heard Josh's footsteps going down the stairs, grumbling something like 'sisters always sticking up for each other.'

Whatever. My ignorant brother could believed whatever he wanted. I quickly took the

thermometer from the medicine and put it under the hairdryer, which was on high. I waited until it was a decent temperature that would keep me home.

I ran downstairs when it beeped, signaling it was done reading my temperature, or should I say, the hairdryer's temperature.

"Maria." I said in a strained voice.

"Oh my! What's wrong Danny?"

"I think I have a fever." I stated, handing her the thermometer.

"Oh my! Who should I call and tell about this fever?!" she said, looking at the thermometer, shocked.

"Um, the doctor?" I questioned. Isn't that the obvious thing to do?

"Nope. I'll call Uncle Tom and tell him never to tell you his skipping-out-of-what-you-don't-feel-like tricks."

Huh. I was pretty sure she wouldn't remember that.

"Now go eat some breakfast and get ready." she said.

In the kitchen, Josh gave me a sly smile.

"Ha." he said. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he did it back, which made me do it again, which made him do it again.

"Alright, alright. Truce." we shook hands and stopped acting immature.

"Why are you eating cereal?" I asked him. He raised his eyebrow at me in disbelief.

I looked over at the pan that had the bacon. All burnt. Then to the one with pancakes. Not cooked enough. I went to the cabinet and grabbed some Cap'n'Crunch and poured into a bowl with milk.

"Wise choice." Josh said.

"I heard that!" Maria yelled from the living room.

"You were supposed to" Josh replied.

"You smart a-"

"Alright, that's enough fighting. We have more time to fight after school." I said. Josh was too annoying for his own good. Maria and I will team up one day to take him down.

"Ok, in the car!" Maria said in a sing song voice.

"Why are you so cheery? It's only 7:45 in the morning." I grumbled to Maria. We were never this happy in the morning, especially not Maria. She was usually always grumpy in the morning. We could barely talk to her without her snapping at us.

"Oh, I have a date tonight." she replied, looking at her nails.

"Pshhh, yea right." Josh said. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

"Why are you so mean?" I scolded him.

"So, you're mean too." he cried.

"That's true, but shut-up." I said. He was right though. I did act mean sometimes, but not all the time.

"You too ready to go?" Maria asked, annoyed at our little quarrel.

"Yep." Josh and I said at the same time.

"The correct pronunciation is 'yes' not 'yep.' Learn your grammar." Maria, the perfectionist said.

"Oh shush Maria, nobodies perfect." I said.

"Just get in the car." she said, while rolling her eyes.

"Shot-gun!" Josh and I yelled at the same time.

"I said it first."

"No I did."

"No I did."

"Nope, you're wrong."

"Nope, you're wrong."

"Alright, just shut-up. Neither of you get shot-gun. Because my purse gets shot-gun." Maria said. Then she threw her purse into the passenger seat, causing Josh and I to grumble 'meanie' to her.

We drove in a comfortable silence, listening to "Linkin Park", with Josh doing air drums, me doing air guitar and flipping my hair, and Maria bouncing in her seat.

We drove up to our school and hopped out of the car, not happy to be going to a new school. Not like we liked Ohio anyway, but we were used to it already. Then we move to the rainiest place in the continental U.S. We all wondered why our parents would move us out here, but we never questioned them aloud.

"Have a great day!" Maria yelled and drove off.

"Yea yea." Josh and I complained to each other.

We walked into the office side by side, with curious eyes watching us the whole way.

"Alright class, these are our new students, Josh and Danielle. They are fraternal twins, and they just moved here from Ohio. Why don't you two tell us about yourselves?" our math teacher, who's name I forgot, suggested.

Of course I wasn't going to talk anytime soon, I'm the shyer one out of us two.

"Well, I'm Josh and this is my little sister Danielle, but she likes to be called Danny. I'm three minutes older than her."

I rolled my eyes at that comment. Josh always likes to rub that fact in my face. The class chuckled a little, probably from my eye rolling.

"Umm, I don't know what else to say…" Josh said. Hopefully the teacher would take that as a hint that we didn't really like attention.

"Why don't you stay up here and answer some questions about yourselves." the teacher said. Now I knew he would be my least favorite teacher.

A girl with eye glitter and mascara raised her hand. Probably a question for Josh.

"Umm, Josh is it? How old are you?"

Oh my gosh. I knew she would be a girl I will hate a lot. Stupid perkiness.

"Umm, yea. Isn't it pretty obvious?" I elbowed Josh a little behind our backs. I knew he would tell that girl off after another stupid question.

A boy with spiky black hair raised his hand. He looked like the type that lifted weights, but he wasn't a serious body builder. I could see his muscles through his shirt…

"Uh, should I repeat that?" he asked. I hadn't even realized he asked the question. Hopefully he didn't notice me staring at him.

"Sure." I said after Josh elbowed _me _this time.

"I asked what kinds of things you liked to do." he said. Oh. That was easy enough.

"Well, I love listening to music, playing sports, running, I love to run, and singing. I can also play the guitar."

"Cool." he said.

"Well, the bell ring soon so you can all talk amongst yourselves." the teacher said. Josh and I sat at an empty table in the back of the room. All of the students crowded around us, the girls asking Josh how he got _sculpted _and _luscious_ muscles. Personally, I never actually thought he had muscles. I don't really notice the positive physical appearance of my brother. Oh well.

I needed to escape all of the boys trying to flirt with me, so I asked the teacher if I could go to the bathroom. He told me to take my books because the bell would ring soon. When I left the classroom, I went straight to my locker and leaned against it. I slid down it, sighing to myself. _Finally, some peace and qui-_

"Hey." I heard. I groaned. Where was the peace around here.

I looked up and saw the boy I was staring at before.

"Needed to get away?" he asked.

"Yea. I can't stand all that attention. And all the girls flirting with my brother."

"Ahh. It does get annoying, doesn't it?"

"How would you know?"

"I just do." he said, tapping his head.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Brady."

"Cool."

"Yea, me telling you my name is awesome."

"Oh ha-ha you smart ass."

"Ooh, you're a feisty one."

"Only the best."

"Ha-ha. Where are you going next?"

"Uhh, debate team."

"Oh cool, I have that next to. You want me to walk with you?"

"Sure."

As I said that, the bell ring. Brady put out his hand to help me up, and we walked to our next classroom.


End file.
